bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Invictus Xeno Melchio
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50276 |no = 1004 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 148 |animation_idle = 90 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 7, 12, 18, 23, 28, 33, 37, 41, 45, 49, 53, 57, 61, 75, 80, 85 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 7, 7, 7, 7, 10, 9, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 7, 12, 18, 23, 28, 33, 37, 41, 45, 49, 53, 57, 61, 75, 80, 85, 90, 95 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 7, 7, 10, 9, 8, 6, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 7, 12, 18, 23, 28, 33, 37, 41, 45, 49, 53, 57, 61, 75, 80, 85, 90, 95, 100, 105 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 10, 9, 8, 6, 4, 3, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 7, 12, 18, 23, 28, 33, 37, 41, 45, 49, 53, 57, 61, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99, 103, 107, 111, 115 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 10, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A ten-winged figure that laid waste to Lizeria. His identity turned out to be one of the "Six Armors" that had been created by a scientist from another world. Having been destroyed by DUEL-GX, another of the Six Armors, its functions came to a complete stop. However, after the people of Grand Gaia were eradicated by the gods, Melchio came back to life as a monstrous being very unlike his original self. He continued to fight the gods until his half-broken armor was completely destroyed, though the reasons behind this course of action remain unknown. |summon = The world was already destroyed... I...am...a vessel... An...instrument...of the...gods... |fusion = I shall...destroy the Fallen Gods... Thus I need more power... It's a promise I made...long ago... |evolution = I am already... If not... I...represent the gods... I must...restore...order... | hp_base = 4950 |atk_base = 1683 |def_base = 1720 |rec_base = 1720 | hp_lord = 6611 |atk_lord = 2246 |def_lord = 2223 |rec_lord = 2208 | hp_anima = 7504 |rec_anima = 1970 |atk_breaker = 2484 |def_breaker = 1985 |atk_guardian = 2008 |def_guardian = 2461 |rec_guardian = 2089 |def_oracle = 2104 | hp_oracle = 6254 |rec_oracle = 2565 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Destructive Threat |lsdescription = Probable Def ignoring effect, 80% boost to Atk & hugely boosts BB gauge when attacking normally |lsnote = 15% chance & fills 7 BC |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Aspros |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful all non-dark elemental attack on all foes, negates all status ailments & adds Light element to attack for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = Belial Close |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful all non-dark elemental attack on all foes & negates all status ailments, adds Light element to attack & boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% Atk to Def |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = Dusk Demon's Advent |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive all non-dark elemental attack on all foes, removes all status ailments and negates them for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by 75% for 1 turn |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Soul Blessed by the Gods |esitem = White Armor |esdescription = Adds status ailment recovery effect to BB/SBB & when White Armor is equipped, 20% boost to all parameters |evofrom = 50275 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *Invictus is Latin for "unconquerable", and xeno means "foreigner". Essentially this means his name is unconquerable foreigner, but foreigner in this case means he is not of Grand Gaian origin. |addcat = Prelude to the War |addcatname = Melchio4 }}